The present invention relates generally to connecting members for elongated structural components. More particularly, it relates to an improved corner bracket for use with door and window assemblies.
Framed window panels and sliding glass door assemblies are commonly made of four elongated frame members which are connected together at their adjacent ends by corner brackets. Frame members are commonly formed as hollow, rectangular shaped tubes which are typically made either from extruded aluminum or rolled sheet metal. The ends of the frame members are interconnected by corner brackets which generally comprise a pair of legs which extend outwardly from a corner body. The legs are inserted into the open ends of the frame members and are staked or locked into position.
A problem with known corner brackets made of metal is that thermal efficiency is lost as the corner brackets conduct heat too readily. Another problem with known corner brackets is that those made of aluminum are not structurally strong. Still another problem with existing corner brackets is that they do not have protrusions in the form of L-shaped members, channels, and fingers which can be detachably received in suitably shaped openings and slots in associated frame members.
Corner brackets which interconnect frame elements for windows and doors have been known for some time. One known device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,852,866. This device is a corner brace for a window screen. A disadvantage of this corner brace is that is does not have fingers or L-shaped members detachably received in openings in a frame member.
Another device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,150. This device is an angular corner piece for connecting profiled frame members of insulating glass. A disadvantage of this corner piece is that it does not have channels, fingers, or L-shaped members detachably received in openings in a frame member.
Another known device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,105. This device includes a corner bracket which has prongs which mate with lower frame channels. A disadvantage of this device is that it requires an additional part, a tee-member, to secure a flexible film to the corner brackets and the frame members. Another disadvantage of this device is that the corner bracket does not include L-shaped members or channels detachably received in openings in the frame members.
Another known device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,289. This device is a connecting member to interconnect elongated structural components. The connecting members include projecting spigot members to engage openings in the structural components. A disadvantage of this device is that it does not have channels detachably received in openings in the structural components.
Another known device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,406. This device is a corner connector key which connects frame members together to form a corner. A disadvantage of this corner connector key is that it does not have fingers or L-shaped members detachably received in openings in the frame members.
Another known device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,581. This device is a window frame which is secured together by utilization of corner key pieces. A disadvantage of this device is that the corner key pieces do not have L-shaped members, channels or fingers detachably received in openings in the window frame. Another disadvantage of this device is that the corner key pieces are permanently secured by ultrasound welding, which is time-consuming and permanent, making replacement of a window in the frame difficult.
Accordingly, it has been considered desirable to develop a new and improved corner bracket for a door or window which would overcome the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.